


The Family Business and Soccer

by tirstygirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Protective Dean Winchester, Whump, febuwhumpday5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirstygirl/pseuds/tirstygirl
Summary: John is upset with Sam, so he plans on bringing him on the next hunt. Dean is not having that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The Family Business and Soccer

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 5: "Take me instead"
> 
> This one is certainly not my best, but I don't think it's too bad.

As Dean grew up, he learned how to read his dad’s moods. He knew when he could ask questions, he knew when Dad wanted to be left alone, and he certainly knew when he was about to explode on anything that stepped in his pathway. Dean learned how to read these moods so that he could keep his inquisitive brother, who didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, as far from their father as possible. Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t fast enough this time. 

“But dad, you said we could stay til winter break. I still have a few soccer games before the semester ends.” 

“You think your soccer games are important Sam? Hmm? You think soccer is more important than people’s lives?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Well it’s what I’m hearing. In fact I think you need to appreciate what we do a little more Sam. You’re coming with me on this hunt tonight?”

“Tonight?!” Sam squeaked. It was a school night. Dad had never taken him on a school night before. In fact Sam had only been on 2 hunts ever. Both were salt and burn cases for regular old vengeful spirits. According to Dean those were milk runs. 

“You heard me. Go get ready, we leave in 10.”

“Yes, sir” Sam squeaked as he ran to the room he and Dean shared in the house they were renting. He needed to calm himself down before getting into that car with his father.

“Dad, wait. Take me instead.” Dean piped up. He was broadcasting an air of confidence, but Dean was shaking on the inside. Not only was he essentially standing up to his father when he was in a terrible mood, but he was contradicting his decisions. But Dean was way more terrified of something happening to Sammy because dad took him on a hunt far more advanced than Sam had ever experienced, and he was angry on top of it all. 

“What?” his father snapped back. 

“I said take me instead. Sammy is only 9 and has only been on a few cases. And both of them were for simple vengeful spirits being laid to rest. This is a poltergeist. They're way more violent and Sammy isn’t very experienced yet. I’ve helped you with a couple other poltergeists. I can definitely handle it.”

“It’s not about whether or not you can handle it, son. He needs to see that what we do is important.” 

“Then we’ll show him. But I don’t think tonight is the night. He needs more training before going against such a violent spirit.”

“Fine. Let your brother know you’re coming instead. Be in the Impala in 5. We need to head out.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“And Dean, let him know that attitude better be gone by the time we’re back or I’ll tan his hide.”

“Dean clenched his jaw at his father’s threat, but muttered out a “yes, sir” before following Sam to their shared room. 

“Hey, Sammy. I told Dad to take me instead. So I want you to just finish up your homework, ok kiddo?”

“Wait, what? Dad is letting me stay?”

“Only cause I convinced him to. Keep the door locked and salted and keep the shotgun within reach ok? I gotta go. Oh and make sure you don’t say anything to dad except “yes, sir” or “no, sir” for the rest of the week ok? I don’t want him to take his bad mood out on you.”

Sam simply shook his head in acceptance and Dean ran out of the room.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Sam!” His dad yelled as he opened the front door 3 hours later. “Get over here and help me with your brother.”

Sam scampered out of his room towards the front door. Dean was leaning heavily on his father so Sam came up on Dean’s other side. Sam and his father managed to get Dean to his bed. 

“Take care of him, Sam. He’s got a couple broken ribs and a mild concussion. He just needs to rest. Make sure he has what he needs.”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as John left the room, Sam began bustling around. He removed Dean’s shoes, helped him sit up and took off his jacket, he fluffed the pillows while Dean was still sitting up, got him under the covers once he laid back and he grabbed Dean a glass of water and some Tylenol. Dean was putting up with his brother’s ministrations, but he finally snapped when Sam kept trying to find ways to help out even after Dean was settled and clearly no longer in need of anything.

“Sam. I’m fine. I promise. Just got to bed.”

“Ok, Dean.” Sam retreated to his own bed after turning off the lights. He laid in bed for several minutes before he couldn’t hold in his guilt any longer. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“For what?” 

“You weren’t supposed to go on that hunt. I was. But you went so I wouldn’t have to and now you’re hurt.” Sam was barely holding back his tears, but he had to stay strong. Dean didn’t like chick flick moments and if he started crying that’s definitely what this would turn into.

“Sammy, this isn’t your fault, and besides. It’s my job to protect you. If you went out there tonight, you probably would have been hurt too, and I just don’t want that to happen ok?”

“Ok, Dean.” Sam said. He still felt guilty. Sam didn’t care if he got hurt. Dean being hurt because he went in Sam’s place wasn’t ok. 

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

Sam bolted out of bed, ready to help Dean with whatever it was he needed. “What do you need, Dean?” 

“Climb in.” He said as he pulled back the covers for Sam to join him. When Sam just stared at him, a confused expression on his face, Dean reached out and pulled Sam’s wrist towards him until Sam finally started climbing into his bed.

“I’m alright, Sammy. I promise. I am not hurt because of you, ok? I went because I wanted to go.”

Sam nodded. He wasn’t quite there a hundred percent, but being cuddled up to Dean made him feel like everything was gonna be ok. 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this prompt for dome reason, so I again got this idea from my bestie. I promise most of these prompts are my own idea, but I'll be honest that I struggled with a few.


End file.
